Dielectric materials used in semiconductors are selected depending on the intended use. For example, in the dynamic random access memory (DRAM) device, storage cells require a storage capacitor as a means of storing a charge to represent data. It is usually therefore desirable to select a dielectric material that possesses a high dielectric constant in order to prevent charge leakage. This is even more desirable as DRAM devices become more densely packed to contain more bit storage capability per die than early generations.
Many capacitor dielectrics have been utilized in attempts to shrink capacitor size and still maintain sufficient charge storage capability. Some examples include, thin film nitrides, oxide/nitride combinations or ferroelectric materials to name a few. However, each of these dielectric films possess limitations thus forcing ongoing research to find the ideal capacitive dielectric film
The present invention develops a very promising capacitive dielectric film by using MOCVD techniques developed for the deposition of metals. These techniques will become apparent to one skilled in the art from the following disclosure.